


Snowed in

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam has a praise kink, Farmer Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan and Adam are snowed in. Adam wants to go outside, Ronan has other plans
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> It is so late (11.30pm) and I was packing things to move tomorrow. This is my first time ever writing smut. I hope it's okay. :)
> 
> If you're underage, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

When Ronan woke up the world seemed muffled. The light coming from behind the curtains was brighter than usual. Beside him, Adam let out a long breath. Every morning that he woke up to do the chores, he was amazed to see Adam in his bed. He slid out of the bed and pulled the covers up. Grabbing whatever pants were on the floor, he pulled them on and dragged a hoodie on. Leaning over Adam, he kissed his cheek before slipping out of the bedroom. 

As he came down the stairs, Ronan was amazed to see a thick blanket of snow covering everything. He switched the converse he was already wearing for snow boots and headed to the nearest barn. With snow on the ground, the cows were going to need a few bales of hay to keep them going. He fired up the tractor and bale processor and drove to the bale yard. At least with a tractor, his chores would be done quicker.

Barely an hour had passed when Ronan headed back into the house. His hands, ears and nose were so cold that they were beginning to sting. The house was still silent. Ronan made himself a coffee before heading back up the stairs to the room he shared with Adam. Ronan paused at the door and took in the sight of Adam once more. He lay on his front, one arm under the pillow, the other stretched out to Ronan’s side of the bed. Adam’s face was relaxed, he looked boyish. 

On tiptoe, Ronan entered the room. He put his coffee on his night stand and shed his clothes again until he was left just in his underwear. Ronan softly lifted Adam’s arm in order to get back in the bed. Sensing he was back in the bed, Adam shuffled closer to Ronan, moving to put his head on Ronan’s chest and intertwining their legs. Ronan couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you.” he thought, as he felt Adam’s heartbeat synchronise with his own.

It didn’t take long for Adam to wake up. Ronan was taking a sip of his coffee when he first noticed Adam’s breathing change and his head started to become lighter against Ronan’s chest. He lifted his head up and looked accusingly at Ronan, 

“Smell of your coffee woke me up,” he complained, he reached over and took the cup. Sipping it, Adam winced, “Christ, that stuff’s like rocket fuel. How much powder’d you put in?” Ronan felt smug that Adam hadn’t liked his coffee. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Ronan smirked and took the cup back from Adam, placing it on the bedside table. Ronan ran his hand from Adam’s hairline to his jaw, his eyes still had dark circles around them. “Are you still tired? You could go back to sleep. We’re not going anywhere today, we’re snowed in.” Immediately a childlike glow appeared on Adam’s face. He leapt out of bed and rushed to the window, tossing the curtain behind to look at the winter wonderland outside. Ronan couldn’t love Adam anymore. 

“Come back to bed?” Ronan asked Adam after he’d been staring out the window for a few minutes. 

“I was going to go outside.” Adam told him. 

“It’s two below, the snow isn’t melting. Come back to bed.” 

“Someone’s needy this morning.” Adam grinned as he crossed back over to the bed and jumped down beside Ronan. Ronan pulled Adam closer for a kiss. It started off gently but the desperation from both boys grew quickly, soon Ronan was pulling Adam on top of his lap. Adam’s hips bucked as they grinded into Ronan. Ronan’s hand slipped down Adam’s side and dragged across his hip making him gasp into the kiss. Slowly, Ronan moved his hand to the growing bulge in Adam’s pyjama trousers. Adam pulled away from the kiss as Ronan began to stroke him up and down. Adam didn’t believe in heaven, but if it was real, he was already there. Ronan flicked his thumb over the head of Adam’s cock, gathering the precum that was already leaking. Adam kissed down Ronan’s neck and bit into his shoulder, leaving bright red teeth marks. Ronan loved looking at them for days after they’d had sex. 

“Wait,” Adam breathed as he got off Ronan’s lap and pulled off his pyjama pants. He climbed back on the bed, this time between Ronan’s legs. With his hands on the waistband of Ronan’s underwear he began to pull them off. Ronan lifted his hips to help and his cock sprang free. Adam through Ronan’s underwear over his shoulder. He leant forward to kiss each of Ronan’s hips before taking Ronan’s tip in his mouth and sucking as much of it in as he could without gagging. Before it got too much, Ronan pulled Adam up. Ronan reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom. 

“Going to let me feel you baby?” He asked, taking both his and Adam’s cocks in his hand and rubbing them together. Adam leant in for a kiss. Ronan moved his hands to Adam’s hips and lifted him. Adam sank onto Ronan and both boys sighed. 

“You’re so good to me,” Ronan encouraged as Adam rode him. Adam came undone first, squirting his cum over Ronan’s stomach and chest. The sight of it made him fill the condom. 

“And you wanted to go outside,” Ronan snickered as they both lay in bed after they’d cleaned up.


End file.
